


Fallen

by Boogum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum
Summary: The world was painted in smears of ice, and her kitty had lost his wings. She had to save him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 183





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leviaana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviaana/gifts).



> I saw leviaana’s amazing [Chat Blanc art](https://botherkupo.tumblr.com/post/617765858163523584) for thechatsmeow’s wing au and just screamed and knew I had to write something for it. Please go check out the art. It’s gorgeous!

The world was painted in smears of ice: cold white, a haunting touch of blue. Everything was drowned. Everything broken and hollow like steel skeletons waiting to be submerged.

Her heart thumped faster.

“What happened here?” she whispered.

Alix had said an akuma, but this was a whole different level to what Marinette had ever seen. Her wings brushed the rooftop of one of the few standing buildings as she looked over the edge, down, down, down to where water cradled all in a deathly graveyard. No one could have survived this. She felt it in the silence, the unnerving stillness except for the gentle lap of waves.

Then she heard the song, soft and fragile:

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady …”

Her heart lurched. She chased the voice, half stumbling over her feet even with the added balance she was gifted as Ladybug. There, she found him sitting on the opposite side of the roof and blending into the stark surroundings. His suit and hair were like the purest snow. But his wings …

“Chat Noir?” she said, hot tears stinging her eyes.

He stood up, his mangled wings barely more than a bit of bone and sinew, a few white feathers clinging and stained with blood. The wounds must have happened recently. It hurt just to look at him. She’d loved his wings, even if she’d never said as much. His had been larger than hers and black as pitch, but she could recall vividly what it felt like when he hugged her and surrounded her with those wings—the warmth, the security, the promise that he’d always be at her side as her partner and friend.

“My lady,” he said in a voice that was his yet somehow so off, like it was edged with a claw scratching against glass. His eyes were chips of blue ice.

Something was very wrong.

Her heart pounded faster, sickening and fluttering. “Chat Noir, what happened to you? Why are your wings—”

“Chat Blanc did a bad thing.”

Blanc?

He hugged his arms around himself, looking small and limp, like a marionette dangling from one string. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I swear I didn’t.”

“I know.” She dared to step closer. “I know you would never …”

Destroy Paris? Destroy the world? Who knew how far the destruction stretched?

He closed his eyes, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “I just wanted to end it all. I just wanted it to stop.”

“I know, I know.”

Another step closer. Now she could almost reach out and touch him. 

His eyes snapped open, freezing her in place with their icy deadness. “There was no one left.” His voice was hushed, a gossamer thing she had to strain to hear. “Even you …” He raised his hand as if to caress her cheek, but his gloved fingers barely came close to her skin before his hand dropped back to his side.

He turned away, showing his mangled wings. “I was the only one left. Nothing hurt me.”

“But your wings—”

He let out a soft laugh. It was unhinged. Broken. “Isn’t it fitting? I tore them off myself.”

“Kitty …”

His shoulders hunched, but they trembled as well. Her poor, poor kitty. How long had he been left like this? How long before he had decided to punish himself and claw his beautiful wings to shreds? 

“It’s okay,” she said, taking the last step forward. “I’m here. I can help you now.”

He shook his head. “You’re not real.”

“I am.” She wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I’m here. I’m real.”

A shaky breath escaped him. He trembled even more. “Th-this can’t be …”

“It is.” She pressed her cheek to his back, tears spilling down her own face. “It’s real, kitty. I promise.”

A small, hiccupping sound escaped him and he broke free, but only so he could turn around and pull her into his arms. “I thought I would never see you again,” he murmured, and leaned forward until his forehead bumped against hers. “I thought I had lost you.”

“You’ll never lose me. Don’t you remember? It’s you and me against the world.”

He shuddered, his tears mingling with hers. She slipped her fingers into his hair and cradled him with her wings.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll save you. I’ll make everything right again.”

“I know,” he whispered, and guided her hand to the bell at his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some thoughts about this because it’s probably not what people were expecting. I think Chat Blanc was an amazing episode and I really love it, but I didn’t want to write another “Chat Blanc attacks Ladybug” thing. Canon did it well. So, instead we have this version where Chat Blanc understands she can fix everything and he doesn’t need her miraculous. (Also, because hawkmoth is gone and can’t actually control him. I get the feeling it’s hard for an akumatised victim to free their own akuma, so Chat Blanc still needed her to come save him regardless and talk him into having hope again.)


End file.
